Whispered mornings
by secret-wildcard
Summary: Sakon awakes after a night of drinking. With not quite the company he expected. SakuNari, BL, rated for suggestive content


A soft sigh resonated near Sakon Shima's ear and a smirk started crawling over his face. Ah. What better way than to wake up with a lovely warm and nice smelling body by his side?  
The body shifted against him, moving, a leg sliding agains this, before weight settled again, the head pillowed against his shoulder and one arm resting on top of his own, where he'd held the person around the middle and against his own body.  
Turning his head slightly he found his nose brushing hair and couldn't help but inhale a little. Hmm... so nice.  
Slowly blinking his eyes open he almost mentally sighed. There. He'd done it again. Picked a redhead as his bedmate. He should stop. That was dangerous territory he was entering and he doubted his lord would miss the implication at his sudden preference of red haired woman.  
Still, this day had started too nice to have it end so soon. That aside, he could barelly remember the last night. He knew the had gained an important victory, some sort of final battle and had celebrated long into the night. He might actually have had allowed himself to drink a bit too much wine.  
Oh well.

Once more a smirk was tugging at his lips. Aside the red hair spilled around, he was also treatened with the seductive sight of a naked shoulder and neck and couldn't help but brush his lips over it, enjoying the soft gasp he entcited by it.  
He was careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Would be a shame. And a temption to spend the whole day in bed.  
His dark eyes trailed lover, over the blanket, to where it was actually bunched up along the middle and then giving view to a pair of long, milky legs.  
Already he was feeling himself falling for them. Such nice legs. He wanted to take them into his hand, feel them up and place little kisses all along the tights.  
Ah, damn. He might have found a new obsession in this one that would distract him from another one.  
Glancing towards the shut doors that still allowed the sunlight to get inside, he found himself estimating it to be nearing noon. Perhaps it was time to wake up the sleeping beauty...

Gently he pressed his lips against that tempting neck again, a sharph inhale his reward, before he acknowleged some hickeys along the shoulders and neck, that had been covered up by the long strands of hair before.  
Amused at his own act, he continued planting little kisses along the neck and shoulders, before a hand reached back to swat him away.  
This made him arch an eyebrow even more. Feisty thing, no?  
As he pushed himself up onto one ellbow and leaned forward, drawing the hair back to press a kiss behind the ear - a thing he felt his companion might like - actually ended with him pausing mid-movement.  
His eyes were wide with surprise and his mind actually scrambled in a hurry to make sense of what he saw, but could not be.  
As if sensing his thoughts the body stirred again and actually turned in his hold, face burried against his chest a moment later, before one hand went to settle accross his hip in a slightly possessive hold.

"Mitsunari?", he found himself whispering in surprise. It was as if he was afraid that naming the man of his dreams would shatter the image that could only be an illusion.  
A grumbling sound came from the other, but no change. Nope, this was definitly Mitsunari Ishida, his lord.  
In disbelief he brought his free hand up to gently brush over the cheek, thumb slipping over the lower lip.  
The other did not stir, only when he carefully tried to slip from the hold, feeling as if he needed space, fresh air and a COLD bath in order to be able to think, did a soft growl came from the other and the grip around his middle tightened.  
Knowing he had no other choice but to stay put if he didn't wanted to wake the redhead he did just that.

He was still puzzled when Mitsunari actually shifted again, lifting his head, glancing around with a sleepy expression.  
"Ho-... how late?", he asked, his voice sore. From what... Sakon did not dare to allow his imagination to go down that line.  
"Around noon.", he breathed back, only to watch the other promptly return to his 'pillow'. "Good...", was the soft mumble.  
"Mitsunari?", he inquired a few moments later, unable to believe the other was already asleep again.  
"What?", came the gruff reply, making him kinda speechless.  
Behind the red strands one eye peeked up, waiting.  
After a few moments he felt a huff against his skin. "If you don't have anything to say, shut up and stay still. Told you I'm going to hold you responsible."

And it was as if that word was the secret key to unlock his memories.  
Of drunken heat, temption, Mitsunari's flushed face and being asked to be accompanied back to his room...  
An unexpected eye contact, a kiss, pressing the smaller on against a wooden wall. More heat, staggering to his lords room. The whipser of silk as it slid off skin and hit the floor... then the cool silk as it hit his naked back, him bringing Mitsunari on top of him. Mitsunari warning him he'd hold him responsible for everything that happened this night and that he wouldn't take 'drunken' as an excuse.  
More kisses. Skin slidding against skin. A whispered confession. A gasp. A shy, flushed face.  
Completition.

Sakon felt like groaning and banging his head against the wall. This was the last time he underestimated the power of alcohol, he swore to himself. No more.  
Glancing down onto the red mop of hair he wondered if it was such a bad thing thought. At least Mitsunari didn't seemed to mind what had happened last night. Not that he was entirely sure if the other was aware of what had happened.  
As he replayed the events in his head, he suddenly started to have doubts if Mitsunari really was as drunk as he had tought him to be. For some rason...  
"I can hear you over-thinking again.", came the voice from his stomach. Mitsunari had not moved nor opened his eyes. "Sleep now. Talk later. That's an order."  
The samurai had to chuckle at that. Unable to help himself, he bent down to the other. "Yes, sir.", he grinned, before kissing the other on top and allowed himself to lean back into the cusions.  
Mitsunari's 'suggestions' might not be so bad after all, he realized as a big yawn forced his jaw appart.  
Yes, they could talk later...

Mitsunari was glancing up a few minutes later, when the breath had gone as steady as the strong heart beat. Finally.  
He still had a mild headache from the amount of sake he'd drunk, but ...  
It had totally been worth it. Thought getting Sakon drunk, but not too drunk had been quite hard to balance...  
Oh well, the challenge was mastered all that was left to do was to rest his head and work out the best way to approach the whole matter. That and make sure Sakon would no longer need to frequent the worehouse or spend the nights in someone else's companion for anything non-business related...


End file.
